Negazione
by Harlett
Summary: No tenía lógica lo que hacía. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Pero ni por eso dejaría ese mal hábito de ir y fastidiar la dócil existencia de la doncella de hielo. Solo y porque sentía el impulso. Solo por eso.


**NEGAZIONE**

* * *

**by: Harlett  
#55 **

Otra historia que no venía al caso.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Nurarihyon no Mago y sus personajes ****NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shiibashi Hiroshi. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno. De lo contrario: **Wakana tendría su propia historia sobre su matrimonio con Rihan. ¿Soy solo yo o parece que ella solo sirvió para darle un heredero al Clan? Hay que aclarar eso.**

* * *

**Y no podía controlar sentir esos impulsos...**

Ya llevaba sus muy buenos años viviendo en este mundo, si bien su apariencia no aparentaba casi nada todas las décadas que llevaba su existencia. Pero eran años que no pasaban en balde. Y el reconocer sus defectos son cosas que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, aunque no le gustara del todo ¿A quién sí? Sin embargo, tomando ejemplo de su gran Amo y en pro de ser lo mejor posible para servirle en todo aquello que estuviera en sus manos para con esta persona, eso implicaba el corregir esos 'errores'.

Uno de tantos era su detestable e insufrible comportamiento infantil que obtenía cada vez que lo provocaban, la petulancia y la arrogancia en sus actos junto con los dejes de soberbia que asomaban a menudo.

Con el paso de los siglos aprendió a corregir muchas de esas malas maneras.

A pulir otras.

Y a otras simplemente reprimirlas lo mejor posible. Como por ejemplo, su impulsividad.

Y se había sentido orgulloso de sus progresos. Pues ya vagamente pocas cosas que se cruzaran por su camino podían sacarlo de sus casillas y sacar ese lado malo de él frente a su Amo.

Sus niveles de tolerancia eran puestos a prueba con las tonterías diarias de Mezumaru, pues eran batallas en las que salía victorioso.

Así que hasta ahora nada podía afrentar su honor ni sonsacar su sagaz mente. O ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Pero eso era antes, hasta que hubo un tajante e imprevisto cambio de estilo de vida de una fecha para acá. Y desde entonces, sus rutinas cambiaron radicalmente y sus logros de años pasados se iban por la ventana por que se daba el caso, últimamente, que sufría de una volatilidad inusual para que cualquier cosa, como un chispazo, encendiera su lado más infantil e impertinente. Y por eso se sentía tan consternado y sonsacado.

Confundido por que sentía una increíble urgencia de ser hosco y mal hablado. De herir las susceptibilidades de cierta persona en particular. De ir y molestar. Una emoción que no podía frenar.

Unos impulsos que no tenía ni idea de donde nacían.

Solo sabía cuando surgían.

Cuando _ella_ estaba cerca.

O eso era anteriormente.

Porque ahora el problema era… que si no estaba ella allí para molestarla… él iba y la buscaba. Allá a donde ella estuviera. Él solo iba a verla única y exclusivamente con el fin de fastidiarla y arruinarle lo más posible su día.

Y tampoco, para sus propios males del chico, sabía exactamente por que lo hacía. O por que seguía haciendolo.

Parecía un ritual cotidiano que cumplía fervientemente sin falta y con total solemnidad.

O algo enfermizo por el estilo.

Pero todo en su ser le instaba a gritos el maltratarle a la pequeña doncella de la nieve.

Eso fue desde que la primera vez que la vio: su mera presencia lo molesto.

En un análisis rápido encontro que era lo que le fastidiaba de ella:

Esa aura que la rodeaba, llena de entusiasmo e inocencia.

Su excesiva torpeza.

Su voz delgada.

Su optimismo.

Su inocencia.

Su ignorancia.

La preocupación que ella mostraba por los demás.

Su inmadurez.

Su jovialidad.

Su forma de ser acomedida.

Su degrado a hacer menesteres del hogar y ser feliz por eso, aún así.

Y por sobre todo: esa malinfundada y demeritada admiración que sentía por el Joven Comandante: Nura Rikuo.

Sí, Nura Rikuo.

¿Qué tenía de bueno _él_?

Si, se había ganado cierto respeto por parte de él tras los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Kyoto. Pero aún así, para él, Rikuo no le llegaba a los talones a su admirado y venerable Gyuuki-sama. No tenía su presencia, su resolución, su porte ni su inteligencia. Y aún así, ella iba tras de él. Ferviente en ayudarle y protegerle, servirle y no fallarle.

Sabía que ella era molesta. Pero incluso Mezumaru, incluso su torpe amiguito, encontraba raro su comportamiento.

Eso, por obvias razones, ya era decir mucho.

Y eso era lo que más lo sulfuraba.

Porque tenía razón. Era insolente e infantil. Y eso era estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Eso se repetía así mismo sin cesar mientras se ponía a meditar sobre sus acciones y más de una vez estuvo a punto de darse de golpes en la cabeza chocandola contra el piso.

Pero eso era hasta que la imagen de ella aparecía de repente y borraba sus deshonrosos pensamientos, tal y como las olas desaparecian las pisadas en la arena.

Justo como ahora, donde ella surgía de quién sabe donde, caminando con su forma apresurada por los pasillos de la mansión principal, ondeando su larga cabellera y tarareando alguna cancioncilla boba que tintineaba en su mente y parecía estar en busca de algo.

Para Gozumaru, toda la culpa y vergüenza que invadían su mente y su pecho desaparecían como si jamás lo hubiera vivido y era entonces cuando ese impulso surgía y lo dominaba por completo, al punto de no ser consciente de ese hecho siquiera, ni que su cuerpo se movía solo y para cuando podía reaccionar un poco sobre sus acciones...

– Hey, _Yukinko_. –

YukiOnna volteo a verlo y Gozumaru se daba cuenta que ya había abierto la boca antes de siquiera pensarlo.

– ¿Se te ha perdido algo? – pregunto con un tonito falsamente amistoso.

Y ella, inocente como pocas y crédulas como otras tantas. Le pregunto a su vez – ¿Has visto a Rikuo-sama? –

Y por una razón que desconocía, y aunque llegase el día en que supiera a que se debía esa punzada en el pecho que sentía ante la mención del nombre de _otro_ chico en su presencia, jamás, jamás lo admitiría, Gozumaru cargó con sorna y malicia sus palabras al responder para desahogarse de su mal.

– Oh. Has perdido a tu querido Amo. El Tercero debería ser más precavido y no soltar la correa de sus mascotas allí sin más. Pobres cositas, pueden perderse ¿verdad? – sonrió con petulancia cuando vio que la cara de Tsurara se puso roja de vergüenza y enojo. Ella inflo las mejillas y se dio media vuelta, completamente indignada y siguiendo su camino.

Gozumaru pudo haber jurado que ella le había dirigido un 'Idiota…' antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Y fue la única ocasión en que estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Él era un idiota.

Uno grande.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero se me hace adorable la simple idea de ver un poco de TsuraraGozumaru.  
Y no me van a negar que el hobby de Gozu es de fastidiar a la chica.  
Aparte de eso...

Quizás el RikuoTsurara ya sea un hecho muy palpable. Y que se ven lindos juntos y que esto y lo otro. Y quizás, solo quizás, llegue a aceptarlo.  
Pero de allí a escribir algo sobre ellos pues... La verdad no lo creo. Simplemente no me nace. No sé por qué. Y esto será probablemente lo más cercano que escriba sobre Tsurara y 'alguien' más. Es curioso pero siento tener más material para Kana y tampoco me explico porqué y de donde =/

Como sea...

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Saludos~


End file.
